


Lunch Interrupted

by Alexis_Shepard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jess is the captain of the S.S Supercorp, Kara and Lena are stupidly in love but don't know it yet, SuperCorp, Then really bad, goes really well, lunch with lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Shepard/pseuds/Alexis_Shepard
Summary: Kara and Lena have been having lunch on a regular basis for quite some time now, growing closer and more comfortable for each other. When Lena's secretary finds them in a rather odd position, rumors begin to fly.





	Lunch Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this little thing was inspired by a post on tumblr. I read it and I couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write it. Here's the post: https://lenalesbian.tumblr.com/post/171140728981/unnecessary-database-ok-so-we-all-know-kara

Kara landed by the alley next to the L-Corp building, Chinese takeout in one hand. With a quick spin, she changed out of her Supergirl outfit and into a button-up shirt and khaki slacks. Adjusting her glasses, she gleefully made her way into the building.

She loved this part of her day. Saving the world from aliens and rescuing people from burning buildings was one thing, but lunch with Lena Luthor was another matter entirely. It was the only time Kara could get Lena to stop working for a while and just chat. When she was lucky, she could drag Lena out of her office and into a nearby restaurant. If she was _really_ lucky, they could eat potstickers at Noonan’s.

Although nothing could beat Noonan’s, there was something special about eating in Lena’s office. It was more private for the two; they could talk about anything and everything. Kara could sometimes even steal Lena’s chair, which she had to admit was probably the comfiest chair in all of National City. Even Cat Grant’s chair had not been that comfortable.

Arriving at the top floor, Kara waved at Jess, Lena’s secretary. Ever since Kara began showing up with lunch on a regular basis, Lena’s schedule had been mysteriously cleared for an hour during lunch, a fact Kara was sure was made possible by Jess.

Kara knocked twice before opening the door. Lena sat at her desk, typing away at her computer. It seemed she had not heard Kara knock, giving the superhero a moment to take in the woman’s features. Ever the business professional, Lena wore a black, sleeveless dress that ended just an inch shy above her knee. Kara’s eyes glanced down at Lena’s crossed legs, a knot forming in her chest. She cleared her throat and glanced away.

“Kara! I hadn’t heard you, come in.” Lena continued to write as Kara walked in, heartbeat unsteady. She could never figure out why Lena affected her like that. They were just friends. Good friends. Clearing any more thoughts, she put down the food on the coffee table by the couch, turning to Lena who still typed.

“Lena,” Kara began. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Just give me a second to finish this email, ok? I promise it will only take a second.”

Kara walked around Lena’s desk, standing behind her. She spun Lena’s chair to the side. “It’s been a second.” Lena looked up at Kara, who only smiled cheekily at the Luthor who was clearly not impressed. Kara took her hand, pulling her up from the chair and sitting. “There. Now you can eat.”

“Kara…”

“That is the name I was given, yes.”

That winning smile never faded from the blonde’s face. Kara knew it always worked on her best friend no matter the situation. It had won her many pizzas, lunches, and extra time with Lena.

“You’re not going to give me any other choice, are you?” Lena crossed her arms, a perfect brow lifting as she spoke.

“Nope! Now, eat. The food’s getting cold. This,” Kara gestured at the screen, “can wait an hour.”

“It really can’t.”

“Lena Luthor, I will pout as much as I need to until you get yourself to that couch and eat.”

That got a laugh from Lena. Uncrossing her arms, she gave a deep breath, a sign of defeat if Kara knew her. “I guess you don’t leave me any other choice.”

“No, so let’s—”

Rather than going to the couch, Lena sits back on her chair. A chair which Kara currently occupied. Air rushed out of Kara’s lungs as Lena’s back pressed into her, the back of her neck on full display for the reporter to see. The chair swiveled back toward the computer screen, and Lena went back to work, not without turning to Kara and throwing her a mischievous smirk.

“Okay, that’s cheating,” Kara said, finally regaining her ability to speak.

“Merely an alternative to the choices presented to me.”

Kara rested her chin on Lena’s bare shoulder, admitting defeat. “You couldn’t have at least brought me my food?”

“If I’m going to eat cold takeout, you’re eating it with me.”

Kara could only groan in protest, arms hanging loosely at her sides. Lena adjusted in her “seat” multiple times as she began to slide down, the added height throwing her off.

The reporter chuckled, wrapping her arms around her middle to keep her from slipping. “You’re tiny.”

If it wasn’t for Kara’s superhearing, she would never have heard the small gasp leaving Lena’s throat. Or her speeding heartbeat.

“Well, we can’t all be giants, now can we?”

The two stayed in that position as Lena continued her email, Kara’s chin on Lena’s shoulder, her arms around her middle. It was the closest the two had ever been and Kara couldn’t help but feel comfortable. Almost as she were… home. She chalked it up to her admiration for Lena. They were close friends, and Lena had suffered so much all her life. Yet somehow, she didn’t turn out evil or crazy like Lex or Lillian. Lena was kind, amazing, smart. Kara promised to her to always protect her, no matter wh—

“Ms. Luthor, I know you’re busy, but—oh.”

Jess stood at the threshold of Lena’s office, a tablet in her hand and surprise in her eyes. It suddenly struck Kara how their current position might look like and pulled away from Lena quickly, heat rising from her neck.

“I’ll just… come back later.”

Jess took a step back and left, closing the door behind her.

Kara adjusted her glasses. “What, uh, do you think she thought she saw when she walked in?”

“You mean apart from her boss being cuddled by Kara Danvers? I have no idea.” That elicited the blush to rise to Kara's cheeks, thankful Lena couldn't see her. “Though, I’m sure she saw something much more… risqué.”

* * *

(The next day)

Kara walked out of the elevator, making her way to Lena’s office. Jess sat at her desk, counting what seemed like $20 bills.

“Uh, hey, Jess. Is Lena in her office?”

“Yes, you can go right in. Oh, and thank you.”

Kara scrunched her eyebrows. “For what?”

“I won the betting pool.” Kara remained confused. “You and Ms. Luthor. You know…”

“I know, what?”

“You’re dating! I had bet some coworkers that you two were together, but they didn’t believe it. Until yesterday.”

Kara nearly dropped the food. “Lena and I…” A laugh forced itself out of her throat. “No, we’re not… No. We’re not. We’re just really good friends. Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Damn. Guess I’ll have to give them back their money.”

 


End file.
